Vs
by Hotaru Layla
Summary: Oneshots/Drabbles starring all of the YGO characters! Ratings vary from K 2 T. Genres also vary. Ratings and Genres will be listed in the top A/N's before the stories.
1. Bakura vs The Toaster

**Yaye! A new story!**

**Bakura: Another one? Shouldnt you finish the ones you started?**

**Me: This one's for when i have writer's block, writer's laziness, or a plot bunny! This story is a bunch of Oneshots/Drabbles that involved all of the YGO characters during their daily lives- mostly. This story is called _VS. _because the titles will depict the YGO characters going against random objects, people, things... whatever color the plot bunny is!**

**WARNINGS: Some stories will contain Yaoi, since I am a Yaoi fangirl. Do not fret, I will tell you when one is in case you'd like to skip it. Stories will be rated from K-T, depending on the story and what not. I will also let you know what the rating is beforehand. Genres will vary, but mostly humor... me likes the funny!**

**The Drabble ahead:**

**Summary: All three of our favorite Yamis go through this. Many Fanfics include this plot bunny. The Toaster. Let's see how Yami Bakura handles this menace.**

**Story Warnings: The use of the word Hell as in a metaphor for the Shadowrealm. **

**Rating: K+ because I am paranoid by the warning and small children (in my opinion) shouldnt hear or read that word unless they are in church.**

**Genre: Humor.**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**__**Bakura vs. The Toaster **_

Bakura glared at it. It was evil. It was a monster.

It… was the toaster.

This foul creature had such a surface that stole your face when you looked into it. The beast had a wicked black tail that had a hard and hurtful tip when you stepped on it. This devil burned your bread!

Bakura knew all of these facts. But he yet to figure out this demon's motive. Was it after him? His Hikari? The world? If it was the last, HE SO CALLED DIBS ON THAT! THE FIEND!

Bakura hated said evil object a lot. Actually, hated wasn't strong enough of a word to describe his feelings toward it. Loathed, detested, reviled, despised… take your pick. My point is, he couldn't stand the object. He had even admitted that he would save the PHARAOH from the accursed objects evil clutches.

And you know it's bad when he says that.

Bakura was sitting at the kitchen table in his Hikari's house one morning eating steak for breakfast. It was Sunday: Steak for Breakfast Day (for Bakura at least). After drowning the poor cow in steak sauce, Bakura looked up from the meal for a second. In that second the glint of the toaster caught his eye.

We now come to where we were in the beginning of this drabble. Bakura glared at it.

The white haired Yami picked up his fork and pointed the pointy end of it at the toaster. "You're reign of tyranny ends now! You have been a worthy foe in the past, but, today, I shall defeat you!"

He got up from his seat and stomped over to the shining object. He picked it up and glared at it. The object copied his face and glared back.

"You foul beast! You dare try to steal my looks!" he yelled at it. "You will never be able to handle my beauty!"

Bakura then stabbed the item with the fork he had carried over. He stabbed at it so many times- he **(and I)** lost count.

After stabbing the ever-loving crap out of the monstrosity, the Yami opened a portal to the Shadowrealm and sent the demonic beast to said Hell.

"BAKURA‼‼ DID YOU JUST SEND MY TOASTER TO THE SHADOWREALM _AGAIN‼‼_"

Bakura turned to see Ryou standing at the kitchen door looking like he was about to transform into the _Incredible Hulk_.

Bakura "eeped" and did what any sane man would do when standing before a ticked off Hikari.

… He ran.


	2. Akefia vs The Sand Dunes

**Yay! A new drabble! And my first fic that takes place in ancient Egypt, starring Akefia!**

**Bakura: What? You're torturing _Akefia _now? What did he do to you?**

**Me: Nothing! **

**Bakura: Then why-?**

**Me: *holds up shiney spoon***

**Bakura: *goes silent and stares at shiney spoon***

**Me: *tosses shiney spoon in random direction* Fetch!**

**Bakura: *runs off to find shiney spoon***

**I do take donations of shiney objects to keep Bakura off my back. Anyway!-**

**The Drabble ahead:**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Humor**

**Story Warnings: None! **

**Summary: Akefia is an idiot... let's just leave it at that. **

**_(No offence intended to Akefia fans there, I like him too, just, for the purpose of the story, he is one.)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**

* * *

**__**Akefia vs. The Sand Dunes**_

Wow, Akefia got lucky. He had stolen from one of the most riches tombs in all ancient Egypt and had gotten away alive with a humungous sack of treasure. He was filled with pride!

"Ha! The Sphinx thinks he can outsmart me! Ha!" Akefia muttered to himself as he climbed a large sand dune far from the pyramid he stole the jewels and treasures. Though, the dune's sand wasn't like concrete. It slipped from underneath his feet and the Thief King plummeted to the sand below with an "oof."

"What the-?" He questioned to himself as he brushed the sand off his cloak. Akefia stood up, grabbed his sack, and proceeded to attempt the bank again.

Attempt being the key word; he fell off again. Akefia growled. "I will not be defeated by a mound of _sand_!" he stood up and tried to climb the sandbank once more, muttering something about third time's the charm.

Almost at the top, Akefia stopped to celebrate his triumph. Well, apparently the gods weren't going to let him win. He fell… again. This time, he fell right on his sack of treasures. Sure, Akefia was King of Thieves, but he was practically human too. Landing on a sack of riches that were harder than rock can bruise the spine, if not totally mess it up.

Instead of doing the OBVIOUS thing and walk _around_ the dune, Akefia decided to test his strength and determination against the dune's.

…What an idiot.

Ra was setting by the time the tanned whitenette climbed the dune successfully. After sliding down the other side with his pack, he gave a celebratory "WHOOP‼‼" and slumped to the ground to take a small break.

After Ra has set and it was nighttime in Egypt, Akefia stood up and picked up his pack ready to head on. He looked up to see another large dune in front of him. Confident he would climb this one successfully, he set off.

Then-

"OH, COME ON‼‼"


	3. Ryou vs Valentine's Day

**WOOO! TWO IN ONE DAY! I'M ON A ROLL!**

**Ryou: *gulps* why did you make me have the worst Drabble scenario?**

**Me: Because it's more apt to happen to you than any other character.**

**Ryou: Oh.**

**Alright! This one is dedicated to all Bakurae fangirls out there! WOO!**

**Oh, yes. I forgot to put this in the first to chapters: diclaimer. Here we go!**

**I do not own anything from Yugioh! If I did, this Drabble would be shown as part of Ry-Ry's backstory!**

**The Drabble ahead:**

**Rating: T for slight language and slightity-slight-slight adult themes.**

**Genre: Humor/Romance(sorta)**

**Warnings: Slight language and adult themes, horny fangirls**

**Summary: It is V-Day and Ryou get a note in his locker.**

**_Set before the story actually starts. Ryou is attending a High School from another city, before he moves to Domino._**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**

* * *

**__**Ryou vs. Valentine's Day **_

Ryou was always sad on Valentine's Day. While everyone else was getting Valentine's from friends, girlfriends/boyfriends, and family, he was left alone, sad, and terrified.

You see, Ryou was sad that he didn't get one from anybody, including his father, that he wanted one from. He did always get one though. One from a group of stalkers that followed him everywhere. He was sad, alone, and terrified.

He opened his red locker with a yellow lock (red and gold were the school colors of his current high school, Toshiko High) to grab his 6th period homework and 2nd period English books to take home when a note slipped out.

Ryou picked it up from the ground. It was a large, cream colored envelope. Opening said envelope, Ryou pulled out a red, heart shaped valentine that had pink frills stapled to the rim of it.

He opened the card, thus making it look like two hearts resting next to each other, and he read:

_Dear Ry-kitty:_

_You're All We Ever Wanted,_

_The Colors Of The Rainbow,_

_A Beautiful Soul._

_We want your bad romance,_

_Because Your Love Is our Drug,_

_We want to play a Love Game with you._

_We are your Paparazzi, _

_We 1 2 3 4 love you!_

_From: You loyal and loving fangirls here at FF._

_P.S._

_We are here in case you ever want to If You Seek Amy. *wink, wink*_

Ryou began to shake. He dropped the card to the ground.

Noticing his Hikari's annoying discomfort, Bakura came out of the Ring. "What the hell is wrong with you Yadonushi?" he asked darkly. He was ready to slap some since into the quivering boy.

Noticing the familiar voice, Ryou jumped and latched himself onto Bakura's transparent form. "They found me, Yami!" he yelled, attracting some unwanted but unnoticed attention.

"What the-? How are you doing that?" Bakura inquired, confused. He was supposed to be a spirit. His Hikari shouldn't be able to hold onto him like that. "And who found you?"

"The fangirls Yami‼ And they're hornier than ever‼‼" Ryou replied, screaming. This acquired more stares, but the bell rang so the confused- and some freaked out- students left the strange boy and went to class. The bell went unheard to Ryou.

"The fangirls? Oh, that's just great!" Bakura huffed. Normally, Bakura would slap Ryou to the floor for his fears and for what he was doing now- which was acting like a girl when she sees a spider-bug, and grabbing a hold of the white haired Yami-, but Bakura was scared himself on the inside. If the fangirls had found Ryou, that means they found him. They after the Yin and the Yang here.

"What do we do!" Ryou cried.

"I heard your father saying something about moving to a place called Domino if you say you need to move again." Bakura said.

"So we tell him we need to move again and move to Domino." Ryou finished.

"Yes." Bakura clarified and shoved his Light off of him. "Now get going! We don't want the bitches to find us before we get home, now do we?"

"Right." Ryou said, wiping his eyes of stray tears. He then set off for home, keeping an eye on the shadows, since that's where fangirls like to lurk.


	4. Joey vs The New Nickname

**... I'm one step closer to the pont of no return. *sits in corner with dark lines shading the corner in Anime Style***

**Anyway, on a brighter note, I've writtin something for Joey! And he might not like it!**

**Joey: Got dat right! I hate you!**

**Bakura: Join the club.**

**Me: What club? I wanna join!**

**Joe&Kura: *blinks***

**Me: What? What i say?**

**Bakura: The girl's such an idiot sometimes.**

**The Drabble ahead:**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Warnings: YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI‼‼ **

**_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED‼‼‼‼‼‼_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**

* * *

**__**Joey vs. The New Nickname**_

Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba had been dating for a while now. It was the second strangest thing the rest of YGO gang had ever heard of since the news that most of the boys in said gang were gay. Mind you, magic, Shadow Games, and Ancient Egyptian spirits living inside of a high school student's body is completely and utterly normal‼

Anyway, back to the point, no one saw it coming. Neither did they, apparently. Perhaps a flashback might help.

"_Okay Joey! Pick a card from the hat!" Yugi cheered. It was the petite duelist's birthday and he was excited._

_The group was playing a game Tèa had made up. It was sort of like spin the bottle but different. Yugi, since he was the birthday boy, had an old, ragged hat of his grandpa's and everyone had placed a Duel Monsters card that would represent them inside the hat. Yugi would pull out a card, and, whoever's card that was, that person had to pull out another card. Whoever's card they pulled out, they had to kiss._

_Yugi had pulled out the Red Eyes Black Dragon. So, thus, Joey had to pick out a card._

_The blond placed his hand into the hat and rummaged around to the bottom. He had the belief that the best kissers were at the bottom. He felt a card at the very bottom of the pile and pulled it out._

_When he looked at the card, he visually paled. His jaw dropped. He wanted to run._

_The card was: the Blue Eyes White Dragon. _

_Joey's eyes darted to the young CEO. Said CEO looked bored sitting in his chair and seemed to not want to be there. It was obvious to the whole group that Mokuba had persuaded Kaiba to come. Oh! If he had to get a Kaiba, why couldn't it've been Mokuba! At least the young raven-haired child wasn't as cold and heartless!_

"_So, what'd you pick, Joey?" Yugi asked excitedly._

_Joey looked at his lap. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon." He muttered._

"_What?" Yugi inquired. He hadn't heard._

"_The Blue Eyes White Dragon." Joey replied, not much louder._

"_Joey, I can't hear you." Yugi said._

"_I PICKED KAIBA OKAY‼‼" _

_The room went silent. A cold and uncomfortable feeling set into the room. _

_After a second, Kaiba broke the silence. "I am __**not**__ kissing the Mutt." _

"_Same 'ere." Joey agreed._

"_You're not kissing yourself?" Kaiba inquired with mild interest._

"_I MEANT YOU YA IDIOT‼‼"_

_Bakura, who was sitting in the far corner, wasn't going to let this slip. This gave him an idea. He was bored and had noting better to do that tease the dragon and mutt. _

"_And why not?" the white haired Yami teased. "Is it because you two like each other and won't admit it?"_

"_No!" Joey retorted. "I hate him an' he hates me! Right Kaiba!" _

"_Exactly. One of the few things I will actually agree with the Mutt on." Kaiba said._

"_Not a dog rich boy!" _

"_Well, if you two hate each other, then prove it." Bakura smirked. "Kiss each other. If you don't, it proves my point."_

_Joey, not going to let Bakura be right, glared at our young CEO and muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Ya betta be a good kisser, rich boy."_

_The two got on the floor and, hesitantly, kissed each other on the lips. _

_Soon, the kiss deepened enough to where Kaiba had his arms around Joey's waist and Joey's around Kaiba's neck. While Kaiba was busy exploring Joey's mouth with his tongue, the ones who were watching decided to leave the two alone… but not before the Yamis, Tristan, Duke, and Malik let out numerous wolf whistles. _

_The time unknown, our two love birds broke for air, and, panting, Joey looked around to see everyone gone. "Hey, where'd everybody go?" he inquired in between pants._

"_I don't know." Kaiba replied. "But," he scooped the blond up bridal-style causing the dog to let out a surprised "eep", "I do believe we should finish what we started," licking his lips hungrily, Kaiba added, "preferably somewhere with a bed."_

"_Okay." Joey replied dumbly. Halfway to Kaiba's limo, Joey realized what the tall brunette meant. "Wait. What! K-Kaiba! P-Put me down!"_

"_No, I don't think so." the CEO replied nonchalantly._

Thus, the Puppy lost his innocence and started to date Seto Kaiba!A beautiful flashback- wasn't it?

Anyway, back to the present, it was morning and the two lovers were in bed. Kaiba was reading a book and Joey was snoring away with his head under his pillow.

In truth, Joey was only half asleep and Kaiba knew it.

"Say, Joey," Kaiba said. It took a minute for Joey to reply, but replied he did.

"Huh?"

"I was thinking. It was something I just realized."

"What was dat?"

"You are a dog right?"

"No. But, if ya must refer ta me as canine kind, I'd rather ya call me somethin' not as insultin'… like puppy. It sounds more like somethin' a lover would call ya."

"That is an excellent point, but I was thinking something that seemed to fit you better."

"An' what is dat?"

"Well, I the relationship you are the uke, right?"

"Don't remind me."

"Well, usually that is the roll a female plays in the relationship."

"I said, don't remind me."

"If you are a female and a dog… that means you're my-"

"Don't say it."

"My-"

"_Don't say it!"_

"My bitch."

Thus, Joey got a new nickname.


	5. The Impossible is Usually Against

**Wow. Usually you'd expect an authoress to write (or finish, in this case) something happy on her birthday...**

**The Oneshot ahead (oneshot because i say so!):**

**Summary: Ummm... It's a surprise... **

**Rating: T**

**Genre(s): Tragedy, Angst, Fantasy, Horror (Three of these are totally new to me)**

**Warnings: Violence, Two character deaths and one implied one... yeah... Deathfic and Darkfic**

**_This was a plot bunny I got. I usually dont read or write these kind of things... I like happy endings and happy stories with a lot of humor. I have no idea where this came from. I think it was when I heard about Edgar Allen Poe in Eng. class one day and i wanted to try something dark like his stories. Also, I am influenced by Brother's Grimm._**

**_Enjoy..._ **

_**

* * *

**__**The Impossible is Usually Against**_

Ryou sat next to the bed. He watched his friend Malik sleep peacefully as one can when they have a raging fever and an illness that can kill.

The whitenette dabbed the Egyptian's sweating head with a cool, damp rag. Hopefully, it would help him heal, help him live.

The doctor had said that the disease that the blond had was fatal… he actually only had a week to live… That was a week ago… it was a week from then.

"_Ry, if I do die, I'm glad I was able to do all I needed in my life and that I had a friend like you._"

Ryou remembered the words that his best friend, Malik, had said when he heard the news. When the blond had said that, Ryou had made it clear that he _wasn't _going to die and he was going to be _perfectly fine_.

The young Brit had lost a lot in his life. His mother, his Yami (which he was slightly glad for, but slightly sad that he even lost his abusive renter… he felt pathetic), and his baby sister. Losing just these three people had brought his life down to near suicidal (his Yami's disappearance helped cause that because of the empty space in his head, he assumed). He wasn't losing anybody else!

Ryou came out of his thoughts almost violently. He realized something was amiss. Malik… check. Himself… check. Room with very few wall and room décor… check. Everything was as it was a second ago. Except…

Malik had stopped breathing.

Ryou's eyes shot wide. He put his hands on the bed next to Malik and leaned over him, fearfully. "Malik? Malik! Wake up! C'mon don't joke like this!"

From behind him, a soft and small moan sounded. Ryou spun around and looked out the window. There was a woman standing there. She looked extremely old. Pale, wrinkly, grey skin; boney limbs, hands, and fingers; her eyes were sunk in and black. Her hair was stringy, hanging down like ropes, and fair. Her mouth was a bit larger than a normal woman's. Black, sharpened teeth rested like stalagmites and stalactites inside the cave that was her mouth. She wore a long, tattered, white and grey dress that disappeared into a mist around her feet.

The woman wailed softly again.

But, Ryou knew this not to be a human female. But a banshee. He had seen this particular banshee once before.

Why was she here? To mock him? To prove that he was destined to be alone for his entire life?

This creature wailed for a third time. This told Ryou something. Something he just couldn't deny. He looked back at his friend. He collapsed on the bed. His face buried into Malik's chest. He sobbed.

It was true. Malik…

* * *

"_Amane! Mamma said to stay near the house!" Ryou called to his little sister. He was seven at the time, and she was four. Little Amane, always was the curious one, had ventured farther into the forest behind their parents house. Ryou, being a protective, paranoid, and cautious big brother had decided to follow her to bring her back._

_Pushing past tree limb after tree limb, climbing over rock after rock, Ryou finally caught up to hear his little sister's joyous laughter. Knowing she was laughing made him feel more secure. She was close and not hurt at the moment. _

_But that didn't last long. The giggling abruptly stopped. Ryou got the feeling that he and Amane weren't alone._

_When he caught up, finally, to the white haired girl, Ryou stood next to her. He noticed that Amane wasn't happy-giggly. Her eyes were widened in fear. She stood stiff as a wall. She was staring at a few ground shrubs. _

"_Ryou, there's something there." Amane whispered; her voice shook with fear. _

_Ryou thought that too. He couldn't see or hear anything there… but he felt it. A dark aura radiated from the bushes. One that he and Amane could live without._

_The two stood there and watched the spot for sometime. Even though he could still feel the sensation, Ryou thought that nothing was there and it was time to go home._

_That is, until he saw an upside-down, smile shaped, gleaming crescent grin through the darkness of the undergrowth. But, not a crescent. An actual grin. A grin filled with rows upon rows upon rows of razor sharp, bloodstained teeth._

_Amane whimpered. _

_Ryou's eyes darted over to his younger sister and back at the grin. "Amane," he said softly and slowly, "don't make and sudden movements and don't make any loud noises." _

_Amane didn't respond. Her breathing began to grow more rapid and shallow. Her eyes dilated in size once more. The young child grew pale as an undead spirit. She looked as though she were about to throw up._

_The grin started to move forward until you could see a great, round, black head that had neither eyes nor nose. All that was on the leathery, black face was the sneering mouth. The beasts jaw opened enough to where you could see the gaping, black hole. The white and red teeth shone even more against such a dark tunnel._

_Amane gasped. Ryou glanced back over to his sister. She looked like she was about to- _

"_Amane. Don't move."_

_-run._

"_Amane. Amane!" Ryou called after his sister. Amane was running away from the evil thing. Although, that wasn't the best thing to do._

_Seeing its prey fleeing, the monstrosity darted out of the greenery and chased after the small girl by dashing from tree to tree._

_Ryou, not knowing what else to do, pursued the two hoping to catch his little sister before__** it**__ could._

_By the time Ryou caught up with the two, Amane was on the ground. She had tripped over a root. The creature, what Ryou would soon learn to be a Boggart, pounced._

"_AMANE‼‼" Ryou screamed. _

_Being a small, seven year old, that was all he could do and watch as the thing grabbed her by the ankles with its teeth and shook her like a dog. He heard her screams of pain and terror as it ripped and tore the skin. She began to gush blood as her legs up to the knees were torn clean off. With long, clawed hands, the monster gripped her hair and dragged her across the ground. _

_Ryou couldn't take his tear filled eyes away. His breathing became shallow, hard, and quick. "AMANE‼‼‼" he screamed over and over again._

_At that moment, he heard screaming that wasn't his or Amane's. He looked over to see an old woman. But, she wasn't an old woman. She was the Banshee. The Banshee stopped screaming and looked at him for a second. Their eyes met for what seemed not just like an eternity but only a second also. The Banshee broke the gaze and began screaming again._

_Ryou turned his head back to his sister. The creature had proceeded to tear open her belly and chest to feed on her inners. Seeing more of his baby sister's blood, he turned his eyes back to the Banshee. He began to get the feeling that it was its fault. If the old hag would stop its shrieking, Amane would live. He hated that thing, that screech._

_Ryou ran over to the pale being and grabbed its boney wrist. "Stop it! Stop it!" he screamed at it. _

_The being stopped for a second and a second only. She looked down at the young boy and grabbed his wrist. She pulled him up off the ground to where they were looking eye to eye. She opened her mouth large and wide and shrieked so shrilly that Ryou thought his ears would explode. _

_And not in a minute, it was all over. He fell to the ground with a thump. Ryou looked around and saw that the Banshee and the Boggart were gone. But his sister's body, covered in blood and ripped open down the middle, was still there. Amane was lifeless. Ryou fell to the ground next to her body and wept. Until, he heard his mother's terrified scream coming from the house._

* * *

…was dead.


	6. Jounouchi vs The Dream

**FYI: I actually _like _Tèa/Anzu. **

**The Drabble ahead:**

**Summary: I'm not sure if this counts as a _Vs _but i dont care! Jounouchi has a dream.**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Humor/slight romance if you want it to be **

**Warnings: Jounouchi/Yuugi, but it doesnt have to be if you dont want it too. Jounouchi could just be a greedy friend. ANZU BASHING! Use of Japanese names, cause I feel like it.**

**_This is for all the Anzu/Tèa bashers out there. Even though I actually LIKE her and RESPECT her, I thought I'd make a drabble for y'all!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

_**

* * *

**__**Jounouchi vs. The Dream **_

Jounouchi, Yuugi, Anzu, and Honda were strolling next to the cliffs by the sea. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining; the waves were rolling; the breeze was blowing soft and gentle. There were even birds singing. Although, the birds were seagulls and the lyrics to their songs only consisted of "Mine, mine, mine!"

Jounouchi and Honda had been talking. Their conversation had mainly consisted of Shizuka and Miho. But, Jounouchi just couldn't concentrate too well on the tête-à-tête, because he was too distracted by Anzu's incessant blabber.

For some time, he had begun to hate her. He really didn't know why. It started when he noticed Yuugi had a major crush on the brunette. He felt that his pal was being taken right from under him.

… Okay, that sounded a bit strange.

Jounouchi shook his head to himself of the thought. He took a sideways glance at the petite duelist, whom was smiling as bright as ever as he watched Anzu talk.

"This one time… at dance camp… I put my…"

God! Jounouchi hated that smile. He hated it when it wasn't directed at him. _Nobody _but him should enjoy that smile!

"Hey Anzu," He called.

"Hm?" Anzu answered.

"I think I see an Orca in the water."

"Ooh! Really?" Anzu squeaked. "Even though Orcas are normally seen off the coast in Australian waters, I will believe it anyway!"

Anzu ran over to the edge of the cliff to get a better look. Jounouchi came up behind her and pushed her off the cliff to the rocks below.

Everybody behind him cheered.

* * *

Jounouchi woke up.

"Awe! Why couldn't've dat been real!" He yelled. He got up from his bed and got dressed. Then, he realized that he, Yuugi, Honda, and Anzu were actually planning to go to the cliffs today. He smirked.

Maybe it could be real after all…


	7. Mana vs Boredom

****

Atem's gonna kill me!

Atem: Got that right!

Bakura: Get in line.

Joey: Yeah, you're afta us.

Me: Guys, I only have one life.

Bakura: I will raise you back with me shadow powers everytime we need to kill you.

Me: That would be unecessary and dumb. I mean, I'm already dead, why would you want to raise me back.

Joey: So each o' us can have da joy o' killin' ya.

Atem: Yeah, And, when'd you start acting calm and normal.

Me: It's Sunday. I dont feel all to crazy on Sunday sometimes. And I wont act crazy until I get Subway today.

Bakura: You are a very strange girl.

Me: Yes. I know.

The Drabble Ahead:

Summary: Mana is bored.

Rating: K

Genre: Humor

Warnings: None, I dont think.

_Set in Ancient Egypt after Atem becomes Pharaoh._

_ENJOY!_

_**

* * *

**__**Mana vs. Boredom**_

"Atem! I'm bored!"

"Well, go find something to do."

"Like what?"

"Study your magic."

"Already did that."

"Walk around the garden?"

"Did that."

"Bother Mahad?"

"Did that too."

"…"

Atem was sure his last suggestion would work. He had _so_ many matters to attend to, now that he was Pharaoh, that he couldn't entertain Mana- Ra knows she _always_ had to be entertained. He really didn't know what to do.

Mana sat on the edge of Atem's desk, the desk he used when writing hieroglyphics on papyrus, and he was writing what Mana had guessed was his daily diary entry. She really didn't know.

"Atem, I'm bored." She repeated.

Atem face-palmed. How was he going to finish his dia- ahem- writing the new law with her nagging him about.

"Just do something," he said, "anything as long as I can finish writing this new law."

"Don't you have somebody to do that for you?" Mana asked.

"…Yes… but… he's… on vacation…yeah, vacation." Atem replied, hesitantly.

Mana smiled. "Ok! I'll go find something to do while you write in your diary!" she patted him on the head and left the room.

"Not a diary! It's a law book!" Atem called after her.

"DIARY!" she called back.

* * *

If Atem wanted her to do something, she'll do something. Something that'll fill a whole page of his _law book_.

Mana found the dusty spell book she was looking for. She opened it up to page 16,865,233 (it was a pretty big book) and found her favorite spell.

She read the spell aloud:

_Round and round the cauldron twice,_

_Give thee a pluck of thrice,_

_Soon thy will see a shining sun,_

_Thy will scream, once it be done._

Mana waited for about 20-30 minutes before making her way back to the Pharaoh's bed chamber. On her way she found three locks of gold, black, and red hair. She smirked.

From the bathhouse, she heard an angered cry of "MANA‼‼"

Mana ran to the garden to hide, laughing the whole way.


	8. See inside for title

**This was fun! And written probably in 5-7 minutes! (Give 'r take a couple-three min.) **

**X3**

**Bakura: Are you okay?**

**Me: No! X3**

**Bakura: That face is freakin' me out!**

**Me: X3 X3**

**Bakura: Stop doing that! **

**Me: X3 X3 X3**

**Bakura: Ryyyyyooooooouuuuuuu! The crazy girl is scaring me! *hides behing Ryou***

**Ryou: Really? She's scaring you? *Bakura nods* Hey! Hotaru!**

**Me: Hm?**

**Ryou: It worked!**

**Me: Really?**

**Ryou: Yeah!**

**Me: Alright! *high-fives Ryou***

**Bakura: What! You did that on purpose!**

**Me: Yup! Me and Ryou had made a bet against Malik and Joey that I could actually scare you! And I did! So we won! *Malik and Joey hands me and Ryou $100 bucks each which = $200 bucks for me and $200 bucks for Ry!***

**Bakura: You two are evil! *hugs both* I cant believe I'm saying- or doing- this, but I AM SO PROUD OF YOU TWO‼‼**

**Ryou: *blinks* Okay, now I'm scared.**

**Me: Me too.**

**The Drabble Ahead:**

**Summary: Uhm... IDK...**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: K**

**Warnings: I used Mariku intstead of Marik because, when put together with Malik, Marik can make the story confusing... to me anyway. None really.**

**__****This A/N is longer than the Drabble!**

**__****ENJOY!**

_**

* * *

**__**The Drabble that Does Not have a Catchy and Interesting Vs. Title Because There is None that will Work for this Story**_

**{Ryou: …That… is a long title.**

**Me: Sorry. Got carried away.**

**Malik: That's a title for the world record book!**

**Bakura: I really don't care about any of the pathetic mortals on ****this earth, but why would you give her the opportunity to annoy ****_more_ people?**

**Me: HEY‼‼}**

* * *

There are three things that you should _never _do in the Ishtar household.

1) Never let Mariku watch Hannah Montana.

2) Never let Mariku have sugar.

3) Never let Mariku have sugar when rule one was unable to be followed.

Malik, sadly, had forgotten about these lovely rules when he left the house to go to the charity carwash he, Yami, and, reluctantly, Bakura (he was only doing it because Ryou told him too) were doing. FYI: They had raised _TONS _of money and got a lot of business. Especially from two girls who seemed to own _waaaay _too many cars (these two girls seemed to favor Bakura though; although one would stray to Malik and Yami at random intervals).

Malik had accidentally left the sugar out where Mariku could reach it, and he forgot to block the Disney channels.

When Malik got home later that evening, he was sore, wet, and shirtless (some strange blonde girl stole his shirt and since then, like she promised, she haunted his dreams). He was also not in the mood for a hyped up Yami on Hannah Montana and sugar. So, you can guess what he did when he saw Mariku on the couch, shaking his hips, and singing to Hannah Montana's _Supergirl_.

He stared at the crazy Yami for a second before heading to the kitchen. When he came back, he hit Mariku upside the back of his head with a humungous mallet, knocking the insane Egyptian out. He then proceeded to go to bed for a good night's sleep.

When Malik woke up the next morning, Mariku was perfectly normal. Though, he did have a monster lump on the back of his head.

* * *

**Do you guys think I should continue the carwash incident? I kinda want too. But, it is up to you. Also, if so, would you rather it be a story on it's own, or a oneshot inside _Vs. _? That is actually an important question since I can get carried away sometimes. Heheh.**


	9. Yugi vs Truth or Dare

**Hi-hi!**

**Bakura: GO AWAY!**

**Me: NO!**

**Atem: C'mon Yugi! Help us here! If it's four against one, she'll go away!**

**Yugi: Actually, I kind of like this one. It's a _good_ bad thing.**

**Me: Thank you Yugi! *huggles Yugi***

**Yugi: ... Um... could you let go of me?**

**The Drabble Ahead:**

**Warnings: YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI! You have been warned. Also, a cute little surprise for you Yaoi fans! Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Puppyshipping, Bronzeshipping. One naughty-ish word, sexual themes**

**Sumarry: It's a game of truth or dare!**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/ slight humor/ slight fluff**

**_Skip if you dont like Yaoi. _**

**_ENJOY!_**

_**

* * *

**__**Yugi vs. Truth or Dare**_

"Okay, Yoog. Truth or Dare?" Joey inquired. Yugi, Yami, Seto, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik were having a Guy's Night at Bakurae household. The Guy's Night was the one night the boys had each month to just hang out and be guys at a sleep over. It was always the second Friday each month.

At first, Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Joey were against playing the game of Truth or Dare at first, considering last month's happenings. You see, all eight boys were gay… and dating another of the group. Meaning: Yugi was dating Yami; Seto was dating Joey; Bakura was dating Ryou; and Marik was dating Malik. Last month, Marik had dared Marik to have hot sex with Malik all night. In retaliation, when it was Bakura's turn, Marik had convinced Seto to dare him the same. For revenge, Bakura convinced Yami to dare Seto that.

The Hikaris were _still_ sore to that day, and they got the police on their case because they were all too loud and Ryou's neighbors had enough.

Yugi sighed. He really didn't want to play this game. The last one had already gotten him into enough trouble already. And he didn't mean the police.

Yugi dreaded the thought of what would happen if he chose dare, so he chose the easy way out: Truth. "Truth, Joey."

"Alright. Is it true dat yer one month pregnant?" Joey asked.

So much for the easy way out.

Yugi gulped. He looked at his lap as his face went red. "Y-yes."

"WHAT?" Joey, Malik, and Ryou harmonized. Their boyfriends just stared in shocked surprise. Yami wrapped a loving arm around Yugi's waist.

The three other Hikaris (including Joey, since, when paired with Seto, he'd be a Hikari) gathered around Yugi asking a hundred questions each. Yugi started to laugh at the attention.

Bakura turned to Yami, who was smiling at Yugi. "Be careful, Yami. I've heard that all semes always get into hell when their lovers are pregnant." Bakura warned.

Yami nodded, but didn't care. He was going to have a child with his one beloved. Life couldn't be sweeter.


	10. Yugi vs Fear

**I've been dying to at least update _something_ of mine here on FF and here's what you got!**

**Atem: THANK YOU! Something that _isn't_ bleh!**

**Me: *glares* You wanna shaved again? I can _easily _do that.**

**Atem: ...No thanks.**

**The Drabble Ahead:**

**Summary: Yugi gets scared at night.**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: hurt/comfort... i guess... friendship, slight humor, fluff**

**Story warnings: none**

**_Set anywhere in the series after Yugi learns of Yami's presence in his head and the puzzle._**

**_ENJOY!_**

_**

* * *

**__**Yugi vs. Fear**_

This was the last time he'd let Joey talk him into watching a horror movie.

Yugi sat in his bed, curled up into a ball. He had the sheet, cover, and a really heave quilt over top of him; this way, even though it caused him to sweat like a pig since it was still summer outside, he felt safer. He was in his own little sanctuary where the darkness hid him away from anything and everything that could cause him harm.

Yugi was so bundled up that not even the smallest ray of light could penetrate the barrier to his eyes. Knowing this, you can guess that he didn't see his Millennium Puzzle, which rested on his desk at night, glow. There was an ancient Egyptian spirit that lived inside his pyramid-shaped puzzle, and this spirit emerged from said puzzle and sat down on the bed.

"Yugi, you need to sleep. You have school tomorrow." The spirit said. At the new, and frankly unexpected, sound, Yugi yelped and dived deeper into his fortress- if that was even possible.

The spirit blinked. "Yugi?"

Yugi recognized the voice and came out from his hiding place. He was able to see the outlines of everything in the room- if not the object itself- because of the pale moonlight that shown through his window. On his bed, he saw the transparent spirit sitting on his bed with a surprised expression.

"Oh, sorry, Yami." Yugi addressed the spirit meekly. "It's just I can't sleep. Joey and Tristan talked me into going to see a scary movie and the movie theater with them, Tèa, and Bakura…" Yugi's voice faded off at remembering the film.

"Movie? You mean those moving pictures right on those giant pieces of paper right?" Yami inquired. Yugi smiled in slight humor.

"Yes, Yami, those moving pictures right on those giant pieces of paper." Yugi had the urge to tell the Egyptian Pharaoh that they were _not _giant pieces of paper but screens, but he just didn't feel too good at the moment.

"A scary movie?" Yami thought aloud. "Why would you watch something that will frighten you, Yugi?"

"There are people who like that sort of thing." Yugi explained. "Joey and Tristan, I know, are two of those people. I, for one, am not. I hate scary movies."

"You just didn't want to disappoint your friends." Yami stated.

"Right." Yugi agreed. "If I said I didn't want to go watch it, they would've been disappointed that they couldn't go watch it, and I didn't want that."

"Couldn't they've watched it without you?"

"…Apparently not."

Yami looked at Yugi for a minute. The poor boy was still curled up in a ball so tiny Yami didn't think Yugi was that flexible… or comfortable. He looked so vulnerable at that instant.

A wind began to rise outside and made tree branches sway in the breeze. One of the branches on the tree outside Yugi's window began to tap on said window. The tapping sound caused the petite duelist to cry out in fear and dive back under his blankets shivering.

Yami peered down at the quivering lump and gave it a pat. Even though he was still a spirit and couldn't _actually_ do the act, Yugi could still feel the action through their mind link. This comforted the child.

"Yugi," Yami suggested in a soft, comforting voice, "how about I stay up and keep watch for you. You need your sleep, and, if anything comes in, I'll just send it to the Shadowrealm, okay?"

Yugi stopped trembling and crawled over to the foot of the bed and stuck his pointy haired head out. "You'd do that?"

"Of course." Yami replied with a warm smile.

"For really and for true?"

Yami gave a light-hearted, exasperated sigh. "Yes." he patted Yugi's head. "Now go to sleep so you'll be rested for school tomorrow."

Yugi smiled. "Okay!" he chirped. The short teenager crept back under the covers and popped out the other side. He snuggled into the coverlet's warmth and closed his violet eyes. "Goodnight, Yami."

"Goodnight, Yugi." Yami smiled and patted his Hikari's head one last time before going back to his puzzle to keep watch.


End file.
